In the After
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: 10 years after Glinda takes over Oz, her biggest secret has been discovered. How will this affect the happy ever after of the Wicked Witch of the West? Sequel to "Ever Ever After".
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**isn't mine. **

**AN. This was requested by someone so long ago I forget who it was, but wanted Liir and Kasmira to discover Elphaba and Fiyero were alive. So, here we go. ****Plus, it has Fiyero's parents not being nice and supportive for once.**

**You don't have to have read "Ever Ever After" and/or "Moments of the Ever After" to understand this, but read them anyway :) and if you haven't already, review them! They are sadly lacking in the love and I feel sorry for them. **

In the After

Chapter 1

The whole of the Emerald City was alive with excitement. It had been exactly ten years to the day that Glinda the Good had taken over from the Wonderful Wizard of Oz as ruler, and all the provinces of Oz were planning elaborate celebrations to commemorate the occasion. Different rulers and high officials from all the provinces were staying in the palace for the occasion, including King Liir and Queen Kasmira of the Vinkus.

Of course, some still gossiped about the fact that if it weren't for the Wicked Witch of the West, the Vinkun King and Queen would have been Glinda's parents-in-law, a fact which Queen Kasmira was very much aware of. Every time she saw the twins of Glinda and Lysander, now six years old, she was reminded that in another time, they might have been her own grandchildren. It was for that reason that Liir, her husband, had little to do with the twins, and the same reason that Kasmira couldn't help but involve herself with them.

She was looking for Glinda to discuss a few details for the Ball the palace was throwing in a few days' time for the anniversary, and that was what brought her to the twin's playroom that afternoon.

"Hello, children. Is your mother in here?" she asked, entering the room.

Idina looked up from what she was doing with a sweet smile. "She just went to get us a snack," she answered the queen politely.

Deciding to simply wait for Glinda's return, Kasmira looked over to see what the twins were drawing.

"That's a beautiful picture, Jem," she complimented the little boy who was drawing a picture of an underwater city.

"Thank you," he replied.

"And Idina? What are you drawing, sweetheart?"

Idina showed her picture to the Queen shyly.

Kasmira frowned slightly. It seemed to be a picture of a forest with two people in it and something on the ground between them that she couldn't make it.

"It's lovely. What is this?" she asked, pointing to the unknown object.

"It's a Lion Cub," Idina replied. "But he's in a cage."

Kasmira was surprised that a six year old girl would know about something like Animal caging, it had been the first thing Glinda put a stop to after taking over Oz.

"It's a very good picture," she said finally.

"Thank you. It's for Uncle Yero's birthday," Idina answered.

Kasmira froze, uncertain if she had heard right but knowing at the same time she had. And she was very much aware of the fact that it would have been Fiyero's thirty-fourth birthday the next week.

"What?" she whispered, but Idina didn't answer, she was distracted by her mother returning to the room.

"Hi, Momma!" she cried cheerfully, and Glinda kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Hi, dearest."

Glinda turned to Kasmira, and her gentle smile vanished as she saw the queen's troubled expression.

"Kasmira? Are you alright?" she asked, frowning worriedly and Kasmira looked up at the Good Witch in horror.

"Excuse me," she said, standing up and hurrying out of the nursery.

Glinda was faintly alarmed and followed the queen out of the room and to the quarters where Kasmira and Liir were staying.

"Kasmira?" Liir asked when his wife entered their room and he saw her face.

Kasmira turned to face Glinda as she followed her in the room, her face pale.

"Why is Idina drawing a picture for what she says is 'Uncle Yero's birthday'?" she demanded and Glinda froze.

Liir was puzzled and surprised. "What? What's going on?"

Glinda took a moment to compose herself. It had been eight years since Glinda had first learned the truth about Elphaba and Fiyero's survival, and although Glinda didn't agree with it, she had respected Fiyero's decision not to tell his parents that he was alive. But now… she couldn't see any way around telling the truth.

She turned and shut the door securely behind her, before facing the Vinkus king and queen.

"I'm sorry," she began simply, a lump in her throat. "I'm so, _so _sorry."

"Sorry for _what?" _Liir stressed and Glinda took a deep breath, fixing her eyes on Kasmira.

"Fiyero is alive."

Kasmira swayed on the spot and Liir looked as though he'd been struck.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Our son is dead. And I don't know what you're playing at Glinda-"

"Liir, Fiyero _is _alive," Glinda insisted.

"Where? How?" Kasmira asked faintly, not needing any more proof than Idina's drawing and Glinda's word.

Glinda hesitated for only a moment, knowing she was spilling her best friend's biggest secret.

"In a little village called Aleppo. In Quox."

Liir looked up sharply. "You've known all this time?"

"Not the whole time," Glinda defended herself.

"How long?"

"Eight years."

Kasmira choked back a sob. "So, that first time we came to you- to talk about our son… you _knew _he was alive and you didn't say anything?"

Glinda felt awful as she looked at her hands. "I wanted to tell you, but Fiyero made me promise."

That hurt Kasmira more than anything.

"Why would he not want us to know he is alive?" she asked, but Glinda shook her head.

"It's not my place to tell."

Kasmira held a trembling hand over her mouth as she fought to control her emotions.

"We're leaving," Liir announced firmly.

He didn't have to say that they would not be leaving for the Vinkus, but for Quox. Glinda's eyes widened and she jumped forward.

"Let Chistery drive you," she begged.

"No thank you, Glinda. We have a driver," Liir said coldly and she winced.

"Liir- please. You don't know the way, but Chistery does. And I am _so_ sorry that I haven't told you the truth all these years, but I promise you there is a reason. But you have a chance now to have your son back. If you don't want to lose him again, I beg of you- let Chistery drive you and don't tell anyone what has happened or where you are going."

Kasmira was hurt and furious that the woman who would have been her daughter-in-law had been lying to her for so many years, but there was something- a desperation, in Glinda's eyes that made Kasmira curious.

"Very well," she complied and Liir shot her a surprised look.

Glinda however, looked relieved. "Thank you. I'll let Chistery know to prepare your carriage."

It would be a several day long journey to Aleppo from the Emerald City, and by sending Chistery as a driver, Glinda could send a note to Fiyero through him to warn him of his parents arrival- and to apologise. Glinda only hoped the abrupt departure of the Vinkun king and queen didn't spread rumours. If had been possible, Glinda would have gone herself or sent Lysander, but with the celebration, it wasn't possible to leave unnoticed.

She just hoped by revealing the secret, she hadn't caused too much damage and put her best friend at risk.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**isn't mine. **

Chapter 2

Kasmira and Liir looked apprehensively out the carriage window as they passed the small 'Welcome to Aleppo' sign and into the town. It had been a long journey, seemingly even longer to the king and queen, wondering just what would await them in the village.

Chistery pulled the carriage to a stop outside a small dress salon, and opened the door, signifying to his passengers they were to disembark.

"What do we do now?" Liir muttered to his wife as he got out and looked around.

Kasmira looked up as the door to the dress salon opened and a man stepped out. He was clean-shaven, weather-beaten and dressed in simple clothes, but she knew him immediately. Of course she did, she'd given birth to him.

"Yero," she breathed.

It had been ten years since she'd seen her son and she'd been grieving him for every moment of those. Since seeing Idina's drawing, Kasmira had been in a whirlwind of emotion as she tried to accept the news that her son, her only child, was in fact alive. But now seeing him, drove that fact home and she was overcome.

"Hi, Mom," Fiyero replied simply and Kasmira almost burst into tears.

She'd never thought she'd be called 'mom' again. She stepped forward and hugged her son tightly, which Fiyero returned gingerly. Glinda had told him how much his parents had aged, but seeing it was another story and brought on a wave of guilt.

"Hi, Dad," Fiyero said quietly over his mother's head as he met his father's gaze and Liir nodded curtly.

"Son."

Fiyero knew that tone, even after ten years, it was a tone that signified just how mad his father was and Fiyero marvelled at the fact his father could still make him feel ten years old again.

"Let's go in and talk," he suggested, easing away from his mother.

Liir nodded again in agreement and Fiyero led the way back into the store. There was an old Ewe behind the counter and Fiyero smiled warmly at her as they entered.

"Thanks for this, Haggar."

"Not to worry, dearie," the Sheep replied. "If you need anything, just let me know."

Fiyero led his parents out to a small sitting room, out of sight and earshot from the store and sat opposite his parents on the couch.

"How are you?" he asked eventually to break the silence. He knew that was a stupid question, and if Elphaba had been there she would have snorted and rolled her eyes, but _something_ had to be said.

Liir's eyes narrowed. "How are we? After ten years, that's all you have to say? I always knew you were irresponsible and immature, Fiyero, but to let us think you were dead… that's a whole new level of behaviour I never expected from you. I thought we raised you better than this- to show more respect to your parents."

Fiyero's eyes narrowed to match his father's. "Dad, I'm nearly thirty-four years old. You can't yell at me like I'm a child again."

Kasmira, always the peacemaker between her husband and son, leaned forward imploringly. "Yero… I don't understand. Why didn't you tell us you were alive? We… we were told the Gale Force…"

She couldn't finish and Fiyero nodded. "Mom, I can explain. It's not that I didn't want you to know," he stressed. "But I couldn't. There were other reasons involved. It wasn't safe for us to be able to tell you."

"Us?" Liir asked sharply.

Fiyero nodded again. "Me and Elphaba."

Kasmira's eyes widened as she recognised the name from a long ago conversation with Glinda.

"The Gale force… I would have died," Fiyero admitted painfully. "I nearly did. I should have died. But Elphaba cast a spell to save me. And when I realised what had happened, I realised we could fake our deaths and leave Oz."

"I don't understand," Kasmira frowned.

"Mom, Elphaba is not and never was what the Wizard made her out to be," Fiyero explained patiently.

"She met the Wizard and found out he was creating Animal banns and stopping them from speaking out, making the Animals the scapegoats for all the troubles of Oz. He offered her a position as his Grand Vizier in exchange for her help and silence. But Elphaba refused, so the Wizard made her into the Wicked Witch of the West."

Liir snorted sceptically and Fiyero glared at his father.

"Dad, think about it. All those stories about we heard- did they ever mention anyone being harmed? All she did was free Animals who were being caged or oppressed, she never harmed anyone."

"Then why did she run?" Liir demanded.

"Because the public believe what they want to believe. They believed the lies that she was Wicked and evil, and they wanted her dead. She was trying to survive… on the run for two years."

"You committed treason," Liir said accusingly and Fiyero agreed unflinchingly.

"Yep. Because I knew the real story. Dad, I loved Elphaba since before she ran, and I knew she would never do what they were accusing her of. And when I found her? Do you think I was going to arrest the woman I love?"

"It was your job to arrest her!" Liir snarled.

"A job I only took so I would have the resources to find _her,_" Fiyero snapped back. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I hurt you both. But you have to understand- Elphaba's safety is more important to me than anything. I was not and am not going to risk losing her or endangering her."

Liir snorted. "Please, Fiyero, don't be so dramatic. Next thing you'll be telling us that you can't live without her."

"I can't," Fiyero answered immediately with a small smile. "But you're forgetting- I did live without her for two years… and it was hell. So whatever the consequences, I am not going to lose her again."

"But Glinda-" Kasmira began and Fiyero shook his head.

"No, Mom. I stayed with Glinda because I cared for her and she'd just lost her best friend. But I was never in love with her, and it would have been wrong to marry her."

Liir was still not appeased by his son's explanation. "So, letting your parents think you are dead. Your idea of a joke son? Or the Witch's?"

Fiyero glared. "Her name is Elphaba, and she's not a Witch, she's my wife."

Kasmira gasped. "What?" she gaped and as Fiyero's glare softened, he looked slightly sheepish.

Liir looked just as surprised as his wife.

"Elphaba and I are married. Nine years," he confirmed with a nod.

"You're married?"

Kasmira had never imagined her son would ever settle down long enough to get married, and the news of his engagement to Glinda had come so closely to news of his death that she had long since disillusioned herself of that idea.

"And we have three children," Fiyero added softly and Kasmira stifled a sob.

"How old are they?"

"Aerin's just turned eight a month ago. Liir is six and Seraphina is four."

"Liir?" The king was stunned.

"After his grandfather," Fiyero nodded.

"Idina and Jem-" Kasmira began and again Fiyero interrupted.

"Yep. They are two months older than Liir. Glinda was thrilled she and Fae gave birth around the same time, as you can imagine," he said dryly.

"Fae?" Liir repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Fiyero shrugged. "Private nickname. She doesn't like being called 'Elphie'… and her sister used to call her 'Fabala'."

Kasmira frowned. "Her sister…"

"Oh no, Nessa _was_ nuts," Fiyero said cheerfully. "That's a long story, though. But she earned _her _title."

Fiyero hesitated, wondering what to do next.

"You could come for dinner," he said hesitantly. "Meet Fae and the kids. But if you do… you can't ever tell anyone that we're alive."

Liir opened his mouth to argue, but Fiyero stopped him firmly. "I mean that Dad. You either come to dinner or leave now. But either way, you can't tell anyone. And not just because of Elphaba, I'm a traitor, remember? There'll be people wanting my head just as much as hers, and we won't do that to the kids."

It didn't seem like much of a choice to Liir- either to leave or meet the Wicked Witch of the West who had caused his son to fake his death; but either way have to still pretend his son was dead. But he could tell his wife was ready to leave their son just yet.

"Very well," he agreed and Fiyero nodded.

"Ok, then."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**isn't mine. **

Chapter 3

"So, how do you provide for yourselves?" Liir asked briskly as they headed towards the cottage, Chistery driving the carriage the short distance to the house.

Fiyero shrugged. "Elphaba worked in the bookstore for a while, but now she teaches at the school. I help out in the fields during the harvest season, but I mainly do carpenting."

Liir scoffed. "You? A carpenter? I'd like to see that."

"Well, you can. Because I built our house," Fiyero replied calmly and Liir had no comeback.

He had even less to say as the house came into view, illuminated by the darkening sky.

Fiyero stopped them just before they exited the carriage. "I'm sure you'll have lots to say to Elphaba," he said quietly. "But don't mention anything about the Wicked Witch of the West until the kids are in bed, ok? They don't know anything about that. To them, Fae is just 'Momma' and they adore her. Understood?"

"We understand, Fiyero," Kasmira nodded and Fiyero looked slightly more reassured.

"Daddy!"

The front door opened as they approached and a little girl with brown curls came hurtling towards Fiyero down the path.

He easily caught her as she came within arms' length, and swung her up into his arms for a hug.

"Hey, munchkin. What did you do today?"

"We helped Momma make a cake!" the little girl announced proudly and Fiyero gasped in exaggerated surprise.

"You did? Is it any good?"

She nodded. "Yep. You'll like it, Daddy. Liir says he's going to eat _twelve_ pieces!"

Fiyero laughed. "Well, we'd better get some first then, huh?"

The little girl squirmed down from Fiyero's arms and hurried back into the house.

"So, that was Seraphina," Fiyero said casually as they followed her inside.

The first thing Kasmira and Liir heard when they entered the house was a sharp voice from the kitchen, reprimanding as only a mother can do.

"Liir Dillamond Tiggular don't you _dare_!"

"Daddy does it!" a little boy's voice replied in indignant protest and Fiyero quickened his pace into the kitchen.

"Ok, who's trying to get Daddy into trouble?"

When Kasmira followed her son into the kitchen, she saw immediately what had happened. The cake on the counter, presumably the one Seraphina had been so proud over, was a double layer sponge cake with jam and cream between the two layers and icing sugar over the top. A little boy, who even if Kasmira hadn't known who he was would have immediately recognised him as Liir (Junior) for his resemblance to Fiyero at that same age; was standing on a chair at the counter with icing sugar all over his palm.

In an effort to flatten the top layer, Liir had pressed his palm on top of the cake, and had been about to lick his icing sugar- covered hand until his mother stopped him.

"Dad did it!" Liir insisted again and Fiyero looked on with an expression of wide-eyed innocence.

"Does that really sound like something I'd do?" he asked innocently, and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that, Yero?"

"I've seen you, Daddy!" Aerin chimed in and Fiyero playfully glared at her.

"Not helping, Aerin."

Elphaba's dark eyes flickered over to Liir and Kasmira and then she clapped her hands. "Ok, kids. Aerin, why don't you and Sera go play in your room til dinner? Liir, wash your hand- under the _tap_, not with your tongue and then you can go play too. And in future- using Daddy as an excuse will not work. As a general rule, whatever Daddy does, do the opposite. Got it?"

"Hey!" Fiyero protested.

Aerin and Sera giggled as they left the kitchen, and Elphaba had to steer Liir to the tap before she would excuse him. Then it was only Elphaba, Fiyero, Kasmira and Liir in the kitchen with an awkward silence.

"So, er- Mom and Dad, this is Elphaba. My wife. Fae, these are my parents, Liir and Kasmira."

"Hello," Elphaba said uncomfortably. Liir and Kasmira said nothing.

"And well, you saw the kids," Fiyero continued awkwardly.

"They're not green," Liir blurted out and Elphaba flinched.

It had been so long since people had cared about her skin colour, she'd almost forgotten what it was like to have people stare at her as though she was a freak of nature. Almost.

Fiyero stiffened beside her and he glared at his father. "No, they're not. Not that the colour of their skin is of any importance."

"Yero," Elphaba murmured quietly, placing a hand on his arm. "It's okay."

Fiyero looked at her, clearly about to argue that it was most certainly not okay, but Elphaba merely met his gaze and held it until he sighed and relaxed slightly.

"I'm going to start dinner," she told him as she removed her hand and he nodded.

"Ok. Mom, Dad- would you like a tour?"

"Very well," Liir shrugged reluctantly, sharing a look with Kasmira.

Fiyero led them out of the kitchen and towards the hallway.

"It's nothing fancy. Dining room, living room… this is the spare room," he said, pointing towards a door.

"That's where you'll be staying tonight. It's the room where Glinda and Lysander stay when they visit, so it's comfortable."

"So, Glinda visits often then?" Kasmira asked, looking at the room which looked homey and was obviously used a lot.

"As much as she can. They were just out here for a few weeks last month, for Aerin's birthday."

Fiyero then led his parents to the stairs which had been added onto the house not long after Liir's birth, where the three main bedrooms and bathrooms were. Aerin and Sera shared a room and Liir had his own room next to his parents'. But at the moment, all three kids were in the girls' room, quietly colouring.

Kasmira mentally marvelled at the sight, especially after just seeing Idina and Jem doing the same thing only a few days ago.

"Hey, guys."

The three of them looked up at their father, who crouched down to their level. "Guys, I want you to meet someone. These are your grandparents," he said, pointing at Liir and Kasmira.

"My Mom and Dad," he elaborated when they looked confused and Aerin looked curious.

"Really?"

"Yep. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Fiyero suggested and Aerin confidently walked over to them.

"Hello."

Kasmira crouched down to look at the child carefully. It was clear she took after her mother, but her eyes were the same as Fiyero's.

"Hello," she replied. "It's Aerin, isn't it?"

Aerin nodded. "Aerin Galinda Tiggular," she announced with a small curtsey and Kasmira couldn't help but smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Aerin."

Liir trailed after his older sister, not wanting to be left out.

"Momma says that my name is the same as Dad's Dad. Does that mean you?" he asked Liir bluntly and Liir looked startled for a moment.

"Yes. Yes it does," he finally answered, and Liir looked entranced by that idea.

"And this is Miss Seraphina," Fiyero interrupted, holding Sera in his arms. "She's a little shy."

"Hello, Seraphina," Kasmira said gently, but the little girl buried her face in Fiyero's neck and didn't answer.

"So what do we call you?" Aerin asked them and Kasmira and Liir stalled.

"What would you like to call us?" she asked instead and Aerin frowned thoughtfully.

"My friend Liani calls her grandparents Nan and Pop," she offered and Kasmira smiled at her.

"That sounds fine," she agreed and Aerin beamed.

They left the children and headed back downstairs, where they found Chistery coming in after putting the carriage away and depositing the luggage in the spare room.

"Oh, Master Fiyero, Miss Idina asked me to give you this," the Monkey said, handing Fiyero a piece of paper.

Fiyero unrolled it and grinned to see the drawing Kasmira had seen Idina drawing before they'd left. Now, however, Kasmira noted that one of the figures in the picture was green and Idina had scrawled "Happy Birthday, Uncle Yero!" across the top.

"Awesome," he chuckled. "Fae, you gotta see this!"

"See what?" Elphaba called back from the kitchen, and she entered the room a moment later.

Fiyero handed her the picture and she smiled faintly, but looked confused. "I didn't realise Glinda had told her that story."

Fiyero looked sheepish. "I may have done that when they were visiting," he admitted. "She's got talent, hasn't she?"

Elphaba nodded. "Glinda's very proud. She's going to get her private art lessons in the fall."

Then she noticed Chistery and smiled. "Hello, Chistery."

The Monkey scampered over to hug Elphaba's legs warmly. "Miss Elphaba."

"I've got some plants and some herbs for you for dinner," she told him and the Monkey positively beamed.

"You remembered, Miss Elphaba!"

"Of course I did," she replied with a smile and then returned to the kitchen.

Liir frowned for a moment, as though deep in thought, and then he turned to Chistery. "Wasn't she the one who did this to you?" he asked, gesturing to the wings protruding from the Monkey's back.

"Yes," Chistery nodded.

Kasmira was confused. "Yet you don't hate her?"

Chistery looked shocked. "Hate Miss Elphaba? No. Miss Elphaba is the kindest person I've ever met. Besides, she was tricked into doing this and she encouraged me to start speaking again."

"Tricked?"

"By the Wizard," Chistery nodded again. "He saw how powerful Miss Elphaba was and tricked her into using her magic so that he could use me and my family as spies to report subversive Animal activity. Then Miss Elphaba came back and freed us. We owe Miss Elphaba everything."

Kasmira and Liir didn't know what to think.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**isn't mine. **

**AN. For any NCIS fans out there, I borrowed one of Gibbs' rules.**

Chapter 4

As Fiyero had told the kids that Liir and Kasmira were his parents, thus their grandparents, Elphaba had wondered how long before the kids started asking questions. Sure enough, as they ate dinner, Liir suddenly turned to Liir and asked him,

"Why haven't you visited before?"

Elphaba met Fiyero's gaze, who answered his son's question before Liir could do so.

"They live really far away, Liir. Even further away than Aunty Glinda. And they have an important job too."

Liir looked horrified. "You don't even get holidays?" he exclaimed. "Even Aunty Glinda gets holidays and she rules all of Oz!"

"Liir eat your carrots," Elphaba interrupted to distract her son, and Liir pouted.

"I hate carrots, Momma!"

"If you want cake, you have to eat the carrots first," Elphaba replied simply and Liir immediately picked up his fork.

When everyone had finished both dinner and cake, Kasmira and Liir watched as the family fell into what was obviously a nightly routine. Fiyero began to clear the table and clean the kitchen, and Elphaba herded the kids upstairs for baths.

"Momma, can Chistery sleep in _my_ room tonight?" Liir asked his mother as they headed upstairs.

"You'll have to ask Chistery," Elphaba answered and Liir bounced around excitedly at the prospect of a sleepover.

As Fiyero had asked, Liir and Kasmira waited around with cool politeness as the kids said goodnight to their parents and were tucked into bed.

When Fiyero and Elphaba returned to the living room they sat together opposite Fiyero's parents.

"What would you like to know?" Elphaba asked them finally.

Kasmira turned to the former Wicked Witch, further angered by her placid approach to the matter.

"Ten years. For ten years, we've been thinking that our son… our only child, was dead. And not only did you just go about your life and not even think about that fact, but if it wasn't for you Fiyero never would have been put in that situation in the first place!"

Fiyero frowned. "Mom-"

"Yero, let me," Elphaba stopped her husband, before straightening up and facing Kasmira.

"I never asked Fiyero to fake his death or to commit treason or anything. Just as I never asked him to keep you both in the dark about our survival. And I can't imagine what you must have gone through the past ten years, and especially these past few days. But Fiyero made a decision and I respected that."

"Mom, I explained this to you. It was my decision not to tell you, not Elphaba's. I did it to keep us safe- to keep her safe."

"You chose her over us," Kasmira choked out bitterly, because truthfully that was what hurt more than anything.

Fiyero nodded slowly. "I did. And as much as I love you guys, I'd make the same decision every time."

Liir shook his head. "I don't understand you, son. You barely knew the girl and you committed treason to help her escape? You left Glinda-"

He broke off as Fiyero glared at him, daring him to finish that sentence. Elphaba flinched again and looked down at her lap, and Fiyero took her hand comfortingly in his.

"Dad, let me explain a few things to you."

Fiyero told them the story of his days at Shiz, from first meeting Elphaba, to the Lion Cub, to learning what had happened in the Emerald City. Then Elphaba took over, and told them what had happened with the Wizard and everything that happened after that, including her transformation of Fiyero into the Scarecrow.

Kasmira and Liir were both horrified by that idea. Elphaba and Fiyero then together led them through the events until they reached Quox.

"You know what I was like before you sent me to Shiz," Fiyero said quietly when they'd finished.

"And it wasn't Shiz, or Glinda that made me settle down and make something of myself. It was Elphaba, no matter whether she was actually there or not. And I know I can't apologise enough for letting you think I was dead, but it wasn't safe for us in Oz. Glinda found us by accident and Fae and I both trust her completely. Dad, you always taught me the best thing to do when you have a secret was to tell no one. If you must, tell one other person. There is no third best, remember?"

"But the Wizard is gone," Kasmira cried. "Glinda rules Oz now, and you can hardly think _she'd_ turn against you?"

"People have long memories," Elphaba replied quietly. "If news got out we were alive, especially now that we're supposed to be dead… Ozians would want justice for our crimes, whether they are real or not. Propaganda is a very useful weapon, and the Wizard and Morrible used it very effectively. We have no proof beyond our word that none of what I was accused of is true. Glinda would be forced to prosecute us, otherwise she would be in danger of being overthrown or harmed herself. There are more than a few lives at stake in this situation."

"Or perhaps you'd just rather have Fiyero sacrifice his life and freedom and his family, for your own selfish reasons," Kasmira snapped at her and Fiyero jumped to his feet in anger.

"Mother, that is _enough!_ I don't know what else I can say to convince you. So, for the last time- allow me to explain. I love Elphaba. She _is _my life and my family and I don't regret any decision I made regarding her. Faking our deaths was _my_ idea. She told me to stay behind while she went to Munchkinland, I followed her and attacked the guards so she could escape. And even though I didn't like letting you think I was dead, I did it to protect her and I'd do it again."

He shook his head tiredly. "When Glinda wrote and told us what had happened, that you knew… I decided to trust you and let you into this part of my life. So you could see who I am now. And I _am_ happy, happier than I ever would have been being King of the Vinkus. I have three beautiful children and I have Elphaba, who understands me better than anyone. This is my life now, and I wanted you to know that because you have missed so much. But clearly, this was just a big mistake."

With that, he strode out of the room.

"Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba looked over to see Chistery standing in the doorway. "I think Miss Seraphina woke up with the noise. She's quite upset."

Elphaba stood immediately. "Thanks, Chistery."

She followed him out of the room and upstairs and out of sight, leaving Liir and Kasmira sitting in the living room in stunned silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**isn't mine. **

**AN. Hope you like the ending, I wasn't really sure how to end it. But I didn't think it was realistic to have a happy ending this time.**

Chapter 5

The next morning, Kasmira awoke early. She hadn't slept well that night and kept repeating Fiyero's angry speech in her head over and over again. Her son had never yelled at her before or spoken to her in such a way, although it had been a common occurrence in his teenage years between him and Liir.

Liir, although was no happier than Kasmira, had had no trouble sleeping and was snoring loudly as Kasmira eased from the bed in the spare room, slipped on her robe and left the room. As she left the room, she heard whispered giggles from upstairs, and curious, followed them.

She found Aerin, Liir and Seraphina standing in the hallway outside their parent's bedroom, as Aerin carefully opened the door. Kasmira, standing unnoticed behind her grandchildren, could see into the room quite clearly and she felt a pang at what she saw.

Fiyero and Elphaba were both sleeping soundly, and Fiyero was cradling his wife protectively even in his sleep. It was a sweet, innocent, intimate moment that for a moment made Kasmira regret what she'd said to her daughter-in-law the night before.

Aerin, Liir and Seraphina entered the room confidently, as though they did it every morning, and didn't hesitate before clambering on to the bed with their parents. Fiyero jolted awake, stretched and groaned.

"When you kids learn that sleep is good? Lots and lots of sleep?" he groaned sleepily.

"They're _your_ children. I'm sure those genes will kick in with puberty," Elphaba replied without opening her eyes and Aerin giggled as she snuggled under the covers between her parents. Seraphina managed to wiggle her way under Fiyero's arm, and Liir sat cross legged on the bed for a moment before Elphaba opened her eyes, and sleepily outstretched an arm, and then he too, joined his siblings under the covers, curling up against his mother.

Kasmira had tears in her eyes as she slipped away. She stayed in the bedroom until she heard noises in the kitchen and then she dressed and went into the living room.

"Mom?"

She turned to see Fiyero coming down the stairs.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked and she nodded.

"Of course, Yero."

They went out into the front garden and Fiyero took a deep breath of the morning air, taking a moment to compose himself.

"Your father and I are leaving today," Kasmira spoke before he could say anything. "Before we go, I'll apologise to Elphaba for what I said to her last night."

Fiyero sighed. "Mom… do you think maybe you were mad at Elphaba, because it's easier to be mad at her than me?"

Kasmira couldn't help but smile slightly. She had come to that same conclusion hiding in the bedroom.

"Yes. I don't want to be mad at you, Yero. You're my son, and I thought you were dead. To have you back… but it hurts me so deeply that you could so easily turn your back on your father and I for her."

"It wasn't easy, Mom," Fiyero said quietly. "But the alternative was losing Elphaba, and I couldn't do that."

Kasmira said nothing, and Fiyero sighed.

"So, what happens now?"

It was Kasmira's turn to sigh. "Your father and I will keep your secret. But… I don't think we'll come back here. It hurts too much, Yero… and maybe we've missed too much to go back."

Fiyero nodded. "I understand. I am sorry, Mom."

"Me too," Kasmira said sadly and turned and went back inside.

Liir agreed with his wife's decision. "Maybe we should go back to the Emerald City before we go home… make peace with Glinda?" he suggested as they packed and Kasmira sighed.

"Yes, we should. I suppose it was unfair of us to be mean to her, when she was only keeping her friends safe."

As Liir and Fiyero loaded the luggage into the carriage and the children said goodbye to Chistery, giving him messages, letters and pictures to deliver to Glinda upon his return, Kasmira approached Elphaba.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said last night. I was hurt and angry… I should have remembered that Fiyero never does anything he doesn't want to."

Elphaba still looked guarded but she smiled faintly. "I know you are hurt and angry and you have every right to be. But I do love your son, more than anything."

"I can tell."

"Kasmira, we're ready!" Liir called to his wife and the queen nodded curtly to Elphaba before turning to leave.

Elphaba called the children inside so Fiyero could say goodbye to his parents in private. She was just sitting down to do some prep work for school the next week when Fiyero came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How'd it go?" she asked him softly.

He shrugged. "At least they've got a proper goodbye now. I think the worst thing will be having to keep pretending I am actually dead now that they know different."

"I'm sorry," she murmured and he kissed the top of her head.

"Like I told my mom, Fae- I'd make the same choices all over again."

Elphaba smiled and they stayed that way for a long moment. And as Kasmira and Liir sat in the carriage for the journey back to Oz, their thoughts were with their son and his family, finally after ten years, able to rest in the knowledge he was at peace.

The End


End file.
